


Reunion

by I_dont_like_usernames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_like_usernames/pseuds/I_dont_like_usernames
Summary: Cas and Dean first kiss will happen after Castiel comes back.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is a short fanfiction I posted on Tumblr and know here. I hope you'll enjoy you're reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Cas and Dean first kiss will happen after Castiel comes back.  
At first, Castiel hugs Sam. They're both happy to see each other, but quickly Castiel looks for Dean. Sam walks away, and just feel like he should leave them alone. Castiel and Dean stare at each other for a while, smiling softly at each other, no words needed other than "Hello Dean" and "Hey buddy." They both move closer for a hug, and none of them know who starts it, but suddenly they're kissing. Kissing like nothing else matters, like kissing is all they've got. Eventually they break the kiss, and stare at each other fondly. No sound comes out of their mouths, but words are flooding between them. The same words over and over again.

_I love you._


End file.
